People with foot problems and pain are well familiar with the problem of new shoes which hurt or old shoes with worn away insoles that hurt. Some go to podiatrists to get new shoe insoles molded to the size of their feet by way of laser guided measurements or casts of the bottom of the foot. Another typical option is to by an off the shelf shoe insert and place this insert into the shoe but it is typically of a different feel and size than the original and less comfortable.
What is needed is a simpler and inexpensive way of replacing a shoe insert, but one which has the precision of a shoe insert made for a particular shoe as well as the foot of the wearer without the significant expense of a specialist-made insert. Further, even specialist (podiatrist) made inserts typically match the foot of the wearer but fail to match the exact shape of the shoe. This problem in the art also leaves room for improvement in a way which does not add significant expense.